Pagans
Pagans, also called the Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Deities, or even just Gods, are a race of supreme, higher, immortal beings, with supernatural powers, that existed long before mankind did, and who control the forces of nature and human endeavors, and each is a prime authority in the religion or pantheon that they established or belonged to. The First Generation of Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, etc.), were descended from the Titans Kronos and Rhea. They are worshiped by mortals. Although they are called 'gods', they are merely humans who are bigger and stronger than mortals and who possess control of the sea and weather. Despite having a role in human religion and possessing free will, the majority of them are cruel, petty, uncaring, and only concerned with themselves and their survival. Some of them are neutral, but the majority are evil. Several of them are known to have a taste for human flesh and they are confirmed to use humans as a food source as well as offerings through virgin sacrifices. They are the descendants of the older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are currently twelve major gods, the Olympians, who rule over the universe, all of whom are under the rule of Zeus (or his Roman form Jupiter), god of the sky. There are many other minor gods who serve smaller but necessary purposes in the world. Despite their immense power, they are subject to divine laws, and, in theory, cannot break oaths sworn upon the River Styx. However, due to their immortal nature, breaking such oaths does not have severe consequences to them. Although the word "god" can be gender-neutral and applied to either female or male, the gender adapted terms for a male would be known as "god", whereas a female would be called a "goddess". Pagan God Deities are also one of the most recurring supernatural creatures in Supernatural. History Pending. Characteristics Pending. Powers and Abilities As celestial humans born from the sky and earth, Pagans possess many superhuman powers which make them far superior to humans. As deities, the Pagans are quite powerful, and some of them are powerful enough to be classified as higher beings. Similar to but somewhat unlike Angels, Demons, and all other supernatural species, the powers of the Pagans vary between each other. Normally, it depends on each type of Pagan and how old and powerful they are. They also gain power through human sacrifices. While each Pagan has unique powers, they do share certain abilities and attributes. It is certain that they (or at least most of them) are more powerful than monsters, spirits and (at least most) demons. Some gods even possess powers beyond most angels. (Due to their variation, it is split into standard powers which they all have, similar powers, which some have, and unique powers.) Standard Powers These are powers and abilities common to all Pagans. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' While even the most powerful Pagans are vastly inferior to the Primordial Beings as well as many of the Angels, Pagans do, however, possess the power to create life. **'Magic:' Pagans possess incredible magical powers and knowledge, with some being truly divine. A Pagan's powers depend on the type of Pagan it is. **'Super Agility:' They possess superhuman agility. **'Super Durability:' They possess superhuman resistance to injury and pain. **'Super stamina:' Pagans never tire regardless of what they go through. They do not overheat or sweat. **'Super strength:' They possess great strength that makes them exceedingly strong; with even the weakest of deities able to casually overpower and lift full-grown humans and lift 30 tons with ease. *'Immortality:' As ancient deities, Pagans can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. Many have been around for centuries or even millennia. Tough they were not created by God, the were created by Eve, therefore Death has no claim over their souls. They do not need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to live. **'Invulnerability:' They are unharmed by conventional weaponry, and are immune to pain, common physical ailments, and disease. They are invulnerable, to a degree, to physical attack. Only supernatural weapons can harm them. They also can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings, including other stronger deities. Weapons belonging to (and presumably made by) other Pagans also seem to be effective against them to some extent. Similar Powers These are powers the Pagans possess on their own. Like their own abilities, as their powers vary depending on the Pagan. *'Biokinesis:' The ability to control a person's body, either through harm or transfiguration. Kali has been shown capable of using this power against another god (Mercury). Zeus was able to strangle a person with a twist of his wrist, and casually tortured Prometheus. *'Conjuration:' The power to create or to uncreate something or someone from nothing. Tricksters are known to have this ability. Calliope could manifest creatures based on plays to protect the director. *'Influence over vegetation:' The ability to have some influence over plants and vegetation such as returning dead plants to life. Mercury may have this ability, or at least his presence induces the same affect. The Vanir were able to make harvests more bountiful. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate fire by thought. Kali has this power. Vesta also had this power. *'Reality Warping:' The power to change the laws of reality and to create new laws or realities entirely. Tricksters have this power. Mercury also showed this ability, able to change the Elysian Hotel from a broken down joint into a five star hotel. *'Shapeshifting:' They can take on the form of any element, person, or animal. Veritas had this power to a limited degree. Tricksters, Leshi, Ganesh, also have this power. *'Spellcasting:' Several Pagans have shown the capability of casting spells and performing rituals. Madge and Edward Carrigan performed rituals for their tributes. Kali's blood magic was called a blood spell by Gabriel, and Plutus had cast warding spells on his location to prevent even powerful beings like the King of Hell and angels from directly harming him. *'Super senses:' Some Pagans, such as Leshi and Osiris, possess superhuman senses. They can see across long distances and can hear whenever a mortal prays to them. *'Super speed:' Some Pagans can move at incredible speeds faster than the human eye. *'Supreme Knowledge:' While not a power per see, many Pagans have greater knowledge than other supernatural beings. Pagans such as Atropos, Odin, Baldur, Kali, Ganesh, Chronos, Baron Samedi, and Mercury possess incredible knowledge of events and people that many other beings do not know about. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with their mind without touching them. Many Pagans possess this power. *'Telepathy:' Many Pagans possess the power to read the thoughts of other beings. Leshi and Osiris used this to learn from their victims. *'Teleportation:' Some of the older and more powerful Pagans have this power, allowing them to teleport to almost any location in existence. Kali, Baldur, Osiris, Atropos, Plutus, Chronos and Artemis have all displayed this ability. *'Time Manipulation:' The power to manipulate time. Atropos is able to stop time and selectively manipulate its flow. Along with her prediction of events, she uses this to assist herself in manipulating events to bring about people's deaths and fates. Chronos was able to travel through time and bring others with him. He could also manipulate the flow of time. Another type of time manipulation is the creation of time loops (where the victim will keep repeating events over and over again). This will last until the one responsible is killed or lets them out; otherwise, the time loop will not stop. Gabriel displayed this power while acting under the alias of a Trickster, however it's unknown whether Tricksters possess the ability to create time loops as well. *'Weather Manipulation:' Some of the Pagans could control the weather, such as preventing a harsh winter, or by providing a climate well-suited for planting and harvesting. Madge and Edward Carrigan have this ability. The Vanir has displayed this ability, and was shown to unleash heavy rain when angered. A group of gods were able to lure Sam and Dean to them by creating an enormous storm. Unique Powers These are powers and abilities that only the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Pagans possess. *'Cursing:' Zeus cursed Prometheus to die and be revived, only to die yet again everyday. The curse was so powerful it passed down to Prometheus' son Oliver, something Zeus hadn't anticipated. In the same way he could inflict a curse, he could also lift it. However, the curse was also tied to Zeus and with his death, it was broken. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate electricity. Zeus had displayed incredible proficiency with electricity. *'Foresight:' As the God of Time, Chronos could see into the future. *'Necromancy:' The power to have control over spirits/souls. Osiris is able to control the spirits of the dead, and can turn them into vengeful spirits. *'Granting Immortality:' The Mayan God Cacao could grant others immortality (as well as heightened physical capabilities) in exchange for regular sacrifices. *'Resurrection:' While posing as a Trickster, Gabriel resurrected Dean after the latter had been dead for six months, although it is unknown if true demi-god Tricksters also possess this power. As a result of a curse, Prometheus possessed this power and was resurrected each day after dying. *'Summoning:' Beau possessed the power to teleport others with a gesture. *'Supernatural Perception:'The ability to see and hear things and beings that are invisible. Atropos could tell who Castiel was while he was inside his vessel. Vesta had a variation of this power and could sense the damage to Sam's body. And unknowing and indirectly referred Gadreel as the tape holding him together. Those with this power are obviously unharmed by looking upon the true form of higher beings. *'Truth Compulsion:' The ability to compel humans to speak the truth. So far, only Veritas has displayed this power. She can also curse people so that they are told only the truth by other humans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Though they are very powerful beings, Pagans can be killed by a variety of methods: *'Specific rituals:' Leshi, Veritas, and the Vanir could be killed by a specific ritual assigned to them. Osiris could be incapacitated (but not killed) by one. **'Wooden Stakes:' Many gods are also vulnerable to certain types wooden stakes, which must usually be dipped in certain kinds of blood (Chronos, Zao Shen, Veritas, Plutus, Vesta, Calliope). The stakes were often made from trees that are common to the home country or nation of the god. Zeus was vulnerable to a wooden stake made of a tree struck by lightning. *'Weapons of the gods:' Both Beau and Vili were easily killed with Thor's hammer Mjölnir by Sam, while it was implied that Atropos could be killed by a magical knife in Heaven's arsenal. Artemis' weapons were also capable of permanently killing gods as shown with Zeus and Prometheus. *'Higher beings:' Higher beings can easily kill them, including other higher gods. Lucifer, an archangel, was able to easily overpower and slaughter a number of high-level gods. Oracle, as the Original Angel, can annihilate even the most powerful Pagan God Deities. *'Lack of Tributes:' Pagans get a lot of their power from tributes, lack of tributes, can reduce the gods' overall power. Types of Pagans *'Chief Pagans' are the oldest, leaders, and rulers of their own Pantheon, due to this they are, or at least among, the most powerful of all deities, often possessing rare and incredible powers. Chief Pagans include Odin from the Norse Pantheon, Cacao of the Mayan Pantheon, Ra of the Egyptian Pantheon, Kali of the Hindu Pantheon, Zeus from the Greek Pantheon, etc. Additionally, they are also siblings to one another. *'Gods and Goddesses' are the standard Gods that are like the Chief Deities, but less powerful and thus are a lesser version of them. **'Egyptian Deities' are the Gods of Egypt. They distinguished from humans by their greater height, golden blood, and ability to willingly transform into animal-headed deity forms. The Egyptian Gods include Horus, Anubis, and Ra. **'Greek Deities' are the Gods of Mount Olympus. In ancient times, after defeating their predecessors, the Titans, the Greek Gods divided up the Earth. For example, Zeus is king the skies, Poseidon rules the seas, and Hades was left with the Underworld upon being tricked by Zeus. The faith and prayers of humans fueled the Greek Gods' immortality. **'Hindu Deities' are the Gods of Hinduism, like Kali. **'Norse Deities' are the Gods of Norse, such as Thor. *'Demigods' are half-god, half-human offspring of both a human and a deity. There are hundreds of them all over the world, and some of them had become very famous, such as Hercules, Orpheus, Achilles, and Perseus. *'Children of Deities' - Despite not being deities, properly speaking, the original Amazons, as well as Oliver, are both born from deities. It seems that regardless of who the deities mate with, the result of the union is always human, as the Amazons who were conceived by Ares and Harmonia (both deities) were human at their creation (they only become monsters when they made a deal with Harmonia to become stronger and survive extinction) and Oliver, who is the son of the Titan Prometheus and the human Hayley, was human as well as he had shown no sign of being a deity (except for the curse he was suffering). *'Titans' - Mentioned as being the "gods before the gods", known in mythology for their raw power and brute strength. Known Pagans Chief Deities *Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Afterlife *Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld; brother of Zeus and Poseidon *Hera, the Greek Goddess of Birth; Queen of the Gods of Olympus *Kali, the Hindu Goddess of Death and Destruction *Poseidon, the Greek God of the Seas; brother of Zeus and Hades *Odin, the Norse God of Wisdom; Chief of the Aesir *Ra, the Egyptian God of Light *Zeus, the Greek God of the Sky, Thunder, and Lightning; King of the Gods of Olympus; brother of Poseidon and Hades Gods and Goddesses Egyptian *Hathor, the Goddess of Love *Horus, the God of Air; son of Osiris and Isis; grandson of Ra; nephew of Set *Isis, the Goddess of Magic; wife of Osiris; mother of Horus *Nephthys, the Goddess of Protection; wife of Set *Osiris, the God of Life; husband of Isis; father of Horus; brother of Set; son of Ra *Set, the God of Deserts; brother of Osiris; son of Ra; husband of Nepthys; uncle of Horus *Thoth, the God of Knowledge Greek *Ares, the God of War *Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt *Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love *Apollo, the God of the Sun *Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom *Hermes, the God of Trade; messenger of the God of Olympas *Persephone, the Goddess of Springtime; wife of Hades Hindu * Ganesh, the God of Obstacles * Savitar, the God of Motion * Vayu, the God of Wind Norse *Loki, the God of Trickery *Thor, the God of Thunder Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Deities Category:Species Category:Types Category:Celestial Beings